Suspension systems for vehicles generally interconnect a body of the vehicle and one or more wheels of the vehicle, and optimize vehicle steering, vehicle braking, and occupant comfort. Such suspension systems may include a damper which isolates the body of the vehicle from jolts and bumps as the vehicle travels across a rough or uneven surface.